Final Destination XMen Style
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: 9 students get of a bus after one of them says that it would blow up. Now they are all getting into strange accidents. Can there powers save them? And what does it have to do with the music the wear listening to? Rated T for death and launge later on.


**Okay so your sick what do you do? Well if your me then the would be watch all of the final destination movies. So then I got the idea. What I some of the characters from X-Men Evolution were put through the same experience. So I made this. Humans don't know about mutants yet. And my oc is Kateii and you will find out what her power is.**

!#$&())!#$&()(&$$&(&$$&(&$#$#!#

Lance put his arm around Kateii's hip.

"This is going to be fun," Lance said pulling her closer as they stood outside of a big yellow school bus.

"Definitely," she said kissing him.

"Aw looks at the two love birds," Pietro said.

"Come on Lance. Like stop gushing over your girlfriend and get in the bus already," Kitty said walking into the bus with her bag.

"Okay let's go," he dragged Kateii into the bus.

"Skiing should be fun," Todd said with fake happiness.

"I'm gonna break the skis," Fred complained.

"Ya know Tolansky in the mountains no one is around to hear that girly scream of yours," Duncan said pushing him into a seat.

"Calm down Duncan," Jean said pulling him into the back of the bus.

"There she is again dude," the Evan said.

"Yep with Duncan," Scott complained.

"Chill out man," Kurt said from the seat behind him.

"Yeah seriously don't let Duncan get to you," Evan added.

"Ya know your right. This trip might be just what I need to clear my head." Scott said relaxing a little.

"That's the sprit man," Kurt said slapping him a high five.

XxXx

"This is going to be a long trip so I want you all to behave," the teacher chaperone said. "Now you can listen to your own music players or you can listen to the music provided."

The bus started moving. Most of the teens took out ipods and cd players.

"This is like a total bummer I forgot my player," Kitty complained as the moonlight sonata played all over the bus.

Meanwhile Kateii was snuggled up by Lance both listening to their own music. Todd was listening to his music while Fred was sound asleep. Pietro was dance to his ipod. Kurt and Scoot were struggling to hear theirs over Evan's singing.

"Just tell him Rouge," Kitty said when she noticed her staring at Scott.

"There's nothing to tell," she relayed turning her head.

"Yes there is and you know it," she said back with a smirk. "Gosh Evan keep it down."

"I don't know sometimes I think that it would be better off if I were dead.

Suddenly the buses tire blew. All the students inside screamed. The air bag deployed knocking the driver out. The chaperone tripped getting impaled with the brake. The bus ran into a rock cutting the fuel tank underneath. The sparks coming from the busted tired lit a fire causing the bus to blow up.

XxXx

Kateii shot her eyes open and looked around. Everyone was listening to their music. She could hear Evan singing the same song he was earlier.

"Oh my gosh we're all gonna die," Kateii said in a voice just above a whisper.

"What?" Lance asked taking a headphone out of his ear.

"We're all gonna die." She repeated. "Stop the bus every body is in danger." Kateii screamed.

"What calmed down Kateii tell me what's wrong," the chaperone said.

"Let me off the bus," Kateii scream to the driver. "Please please just let me off."

"What's wrong yo?" Todd asked. Red was still asleep.

"Just let me off. Let me off," Kateii freaked out and ran into the middle of the isle.

"Kateii its okay," Jean assured her.

"What's going on?" Scott asked walking over to them followed by Evan and Kurt.

"Stop the bus I want to get off," Kateii scream trying to push through the crowd of people.

"Chillax Kateii," Kitty said walking over.

"No let me off," The driver stopped the bus.

"Okay I'm gonna let you off," The driver said.

"I'm going with her," Lance said.

"Me too yo," Todd added.

"I'll go to," Jean offered.

"Us too," Kurt, Evan and Scott said in unison.

"Hey like don't leave me out. I'm way too creeped to stay on this bus now," she said.

"I don't wanna be lonely," Pietro said.

All nine kids got off the bus and then watched it as it drove off.

"Well so much for skiing," Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Seriously what was that back there Kateii?" Scott asked.

They all turned and looked at her.

"Vell?" Kurt asked.

Kateii pointed to the direction that the bus was heading. They all turned around just in time to see the bus explode. Kateii screamed and dropped to her knees crying. Scott held Jean in his arms and she began to cry.

"Oh my gosh Rouge was on that bus," Kitty said.

"Blob too yo," Todd added.

"There dead." Kateii said. "There all dead."

"Yeah but we aren't," Evan said.

"Thanks to you Kateii," Kurt added.

"How did you know that was gonna happen?" Pietro asked.

Lance helped Kateii to her feet and held her in his arms.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are alive." Lance said shooing Pietro off.

XxXx

"I've phone where you live," Officer Smith said. "But you're gonna have to stay in a hotel for tonight."

"That will be fine," Jean said.

The officer handed them all keys.

"Do you kids need a ride?" he asked.

"Yes," Kitty answered.

"Just please no busses." Scott added.

"Hey Kateii it's all over. We are all okay," Lance said tilting her head up so he could see her eyes.

"I don't know Lance. It was just so real. It was like it acutely happened." Lance pulled Kateii into another hug.

XxXx

"And so we say good bye to our loved ones. Are true friends are going to be missed." A preacher said

Kateii looked around. They we all at a memorial serves for the ones who died.

The survivors had special chairs set up. Jean sat by Scott. Then came Evan and Kurt. Followed by Kitty, Lance, and Kateii and last were Pietro and Todd. They each had a rose. It was alternating red and white for the school colors. Music began playing and they all walked up and put the roses in front of their friends' pictures carefully so that the roses wouldn't catch on fire from the candles.

"And now to say good bye here is Katalynne Creed with a speech for her friends."

Kateii walked up to the podium.

"What is death," she began. "Or I guess a better question is when is death? So many people die each day. So many of them we don't know. It is at times like this when that so many people are our friends. People we pass every day in the halls."

The serves continued for what seemed like forever, but when it finally ended everyone went home, most in tears.

XxXx

**Well there was the first chapter. The next one will have the first death. Who will it be? Keep reading. R&R. **


End file.
